


Unti Death Do We To Part

by Snow_One



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Illness, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_One/pseuds/Snow_One
Summary: Marvin seemed to have the the perfect life. A beautiful wife, an intelligent son, a stable and well paying job. However, his feelings about it all weren't anything like they had been described to him by his expectant parents. Marvin was unsatisfied, but he couldn't place a finger to what was missing.Until, Whizzer Brown became part of his life. The eccentric man with a mysterious past quickly became a friend of his. He thought he was finally close to that perfect life he always strived for, but one day he took things too far. Leading them all to a worth while, though difficult, journey.***Basically a modern(-ish) au of the pair of unlikely lovers. Mendel gets a tight knit family, Trina finds the husband she deserves, Jason gets to grow up with a big supportive family, Whizzer learns what it feels like to be loved unconditionally and Marvin becomes a matured and self-accepting person.





	1. To Begin,

**Author's Note:**

> An introduction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Introduction.

*I know reading this stuff can be boring bit if you don't you might be a little confused later on*  
This is a modern au, so obviously a few things will be changed, it will start around 2006 and should end in 2015. For reasons I'm sure you can guess, if not you'll see soon enough. I'll also be including some elements I've always found interesting.  
Like, Whizzer and Cordelia(and Charlotte by association) knew each other long before the events of the baseball game and Marvin, Whizzer being actual friends before they're  "friends" and Marvin and Whizzer heights are changed purely because I wanted to explore what it would be like if Marvin was a few inches taller than Whizzer.  The only time Whizzer is taller than him is if he's warring his healed boots (which is quite often, he likes to be even taller than he already).  
Also, Whizzer doesn't have AIDS/HIV in this because that stuff in "Something Bad Is Happening (reprise)" is one stop too far on the angst train for me, thank you very much! (He's still gonna die tho)

Anyway, thanks for reading, enjoy the au!!


	2. Whizzer, The Photographer

Marvin had been waiting for the past fifteen minutes for the so called "professional" photographer to arrive. For some reason he couldn't really understand, he had been in charge of dealing with the photographer his bosses wanted to take pictures for their website. The man in question was known as Whizzer Brown (Marvin refused to believe that his real name) who was known for accepting any job from school picture day to weddings to nude photo shoots. His less conventional jobs, however, had been excused on account of his unique tecnique and the quality of his work.  


  
The door of Marvin's workplace open to reveal a tall and radiant man with a digital camera around his neck and a bag of equipment. This was without a doubt Whizzer. Marvin was surprised to find that he was so young, he had to be around 25 years old, 5 years younger than himself.

Whizzer took in the sights around him, already analyzing potential shots with bright eyes. As he did so he could have sworn he saw a man checking him out. He quickly gave him a once over, Whizzer found him attractive in a scruffy sort of way, especially with those clear blue eyes if his. He turned his attention away from him dismissing him as straight almost emidiatly, or even worse a closet case. _Never get involved with a closet case,_ he reminded himself, pushing the man's blue eyes out of his head.

With that assessment in mind, Whizzer was rightfully surprised when he started to walk over to him. He flashed the stranger a confidant, flirtatious smile. Judging by his reaction, flushed cheecks and avoiding looking at Whizzer directly, that he was indeed a closet case or at least, very recently out. He turned to face the approaching stranger, a watered down version of the previous smile still played on his lips.

Marvin tries to keep himself from making eye contact with the handsome photographer, instead choosing to keep his gaze focused on the man's healed boots.

"Hello, there," Whizzer greated.

"Good afternoon," he replied, "I'm Marvin Feldmann, I'll be in charge of making sure your able to complete your job to meet our desires. And you're..."

"Whizzer Brown, professional photographer at your service," he finished. It was obviously a line he had repeated often yet, it was still delivered eloquently. He reached out and shook Marvin' s hand with both of his exuding a confidence that made Marvin's heart flutter for a reason he couldn't quite pin down. Was he annoyed by the man's apperant arrogance, jealous of his young success, intimidated by his stature?

No, none of those words seemed to describe the force that was making his heart beat unsteadaly or his eyes scan ever curve of Whizzer's tightly clad body. Whatever it was it only increased when he gave Marvin a playful smirk and asked, "Are you planning on showing me where I'm supposed to work or am I just going to have to figure that out myself?"

"Oh, right... umm," Marvin cleared his thought, "I'll show to the 10th floor where they want you take most of the pictures."

"Alright, lead the way Mr. Marvin." They stepped into the elevator, Marvin felt the need to fill the silence with something, so he asked a question he's been wondering about all day.

"So... How is this going to work? Are you going to have us pose for this," he asked.

Whizzed laughed slightly, "Nothing like that, no need to look so nervous." Marvin chuckled nervously, realising he had been wringing his hands for a while. He set them by his side. "My routine is actually a but more complex than that, I'll be here for the next 3 days taking photos, some you'll know of some you won't. All the better to get that real atmosphere people are looking for."

"Do you really need to be here that long?" Marvin wasn't sure how he would be able to handel that.

"You want the best, don't you?"

"...Yes."

"Well this is how you get it."

Marvin had to turn away from Whizzer's intense gaze, "You are supposed to be the best.

"Supposed to be?" Whizzer exclaimed in mock offense. Marvin rolled his eyes. "Do you doubt my ability, Mr. Marvin?"

Another nervous chuckle, "You're just so young."

Whizzer grinned at him with a fearse look in his eyes, "Well I'll just have to prove it to you then." They made eye contact and Marvin felt blood rush to his cheeks.

Then the elevator door opened and they stepped to the outside. At this point Whizzer was certain that Marvin was a closet case and he was trying very hard not to mess with him, ' _keep things_ _professional_ ,' he thought. "Maybe I'm not the best in the world, but I am put of the people willing to do the job. Besides, I'm not that young."

"I think you are. What are you 26?" Marvin added a few years for his own sake, "That would make you 7 years younger than me and a very young entrepreneur."

"Huh..." was all Whizzer said.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just neveryou have guessed you were 33. Also you were off a bit there. I'm 24, truning 25 soon though."

"Well then... uh," Marvin cleared his thought tried not to feel old, "Ready for the tour?"

"Can't wait."

Marvin lead Whizzer around the main areas, they talked for most of the time except when Whizzer paused to snap a picture or set up one of his instruments. Marvin noticed that he wasn't one for small talk a fact he enjoyed. Whizzer had Marvin fill him in on all the office gossip. Though he was dissapiontes to find that Marvin was not the most observant person they still managed to keep their chatter until they parted ways to work. For the rest of the day all Marvin heard of Whizzer was the occasional sound of a picture being taken and his laugh when people he herd people's reactions to noticing the photographer.

The next day when Marvin got there Whizzer was already setting up a camera in the meeting room. When he herd Marvin come in Whizzer looked up and smiled. "Morning, Marvin," he murmured them pressed a finger to his lips, "Just pretend I'm not here."

"I will see what I can do," he replied, but that was easier said than done. Throughout the whole meeting Marvin kept glancing towards Whizzer and the camera. He hoped that his face didn't look as red as it felt. From across the room Whizzer could confirm it was and he found it endearing.

Afterwords Whizzer asked if Marvin would like to have lunch with him and he said yes. Partly because it beat sitting by himself or his coworkers, partly because he enjoyed the photographer's wit. Having conversations with him often felt like a sparing match. It was fun. So they did it again the next day.

Accross from Whizzer Marvin talked animatedly about some old scandal at his high school over a bowl of pasta. He tried to pay attention as he debated an issue in his head. One he had been having since his first day.

"...And that is why I never went to another track meet," Marvin finished, they shared a laugh. Whizzer made up his mind.

"So," he purred leaning closer to Marvin laying on the charm to make his true meaning get across, "I was wondering since this is my last day and all, if you'd like to come over to my place tonight. We could have few drinks, see where the night takes us..." Whizzer could tell that Marvin was a bit nervous.

"Uh, yeah sure. Sounds good," he finally said.

Whizzer held back a laugh, what a way with words. "Lovely, I'll text you the details."

***  
And that's why Marvin was nervously standing outside of Whizzer's apartment with his hands nervously shoved in his pockets. He wondered if he should have bought some beers or something on his way here. However, before her could finish that train of thought, the door swung open to reveal Whizzer. He was dressed as fashionably as ever, even with his trademark boots.

"Hello, Marvin. Come on in," he steped aside to let Marvin in.

Marvin glanced around the small but nice appartment. To his left was a small kitchens with connected to a breakfast bar big enough for two stools he assumed that was where Whizzer ate all his meals since there was nowhere else. Across from his was a small living room with a love seat, coffee table and small tv. None of it looked expensive or that it was bought forst hand but it was a nice look nonetheless. It was neat save for all the photography equipment and made use of the good use space, not overcrowding it. "Nice place," Marvin remarked.

"My turn to give you a tour?" he asked.

"Lead the way, Whizzer."

"I know just where to start," with that Whizzer took Marvin by the hand and lead him though the door on the right. Inside was a queen sized bed, a dresser and several photographs where mounted on the walls.

"Welcome to the bedroom, Marvin." Whizzer sat on the bed so Marvin followed him.

"Is this all your work?" He inquired, gesturing around at the photos.

"Yeah, I've even got some stuff here from my high school years." Marvin noddes appreciably.

"I'm glade you came Marvin" Whizzer continued.

"Yeah?" Marvin was not sure what to say. He detected a change in the atmosphere he couldn't quite describe.

"Yes, I've wanted to do this for a while now." Whizzer, before Marvin could realise what was about to happen, swung a leg over Marvin's lap so he was straddling him and kissed him. Surprised, Marvin Kissed back. He lost himself for a moment, wrapping his arms around the younger man and melting into him.

Then reality hit him and realised he was kissing _a man_. He was kissing _Whizzer Brown_. Also he had a _wife_ , a _kid_. Marving pulled away sharply.

"What's wrong, Marv?" Whizzer asked, "have you changed your mind?" Whizzer leaned closer an whisper the next question into Marvin's ear, "Or is there something else you'd rather get to?"

Marvin stammered for a moment before shouting the only intelligible thought in his head, "I have a wife!"

Whizzer leaned back from him, "What."

"I-I'm married... to a woman."

"No, I herd you. But, WHAT. You don't have a wedding ring, I checked."

"I do," Marvin glanced down at his bare finger, "I just forget it sometimes."

"Three days in a row?"

"Well, apparently."

"So you're not gay?"

"No."

"Not any part of the LGBT community? Bi, pan, poly, demi, litho, omi?"

"I have not clue what most of that even means."

Whizzer rolled off him, flopping onto his back. "What is the point of you people," he groaned and ran a hand though his hair. "So, you actually came here to have some drinks?"

"Why else would I have come?"

"How could you not have noticed that I was flirting with you?" Whizzer sat up and stared at Marvin incredulously.

"How was I supposed to know you wer- uh, that you liked men?"

"Have you _seen_ me?"

There was a pause for as neither knew what else to say, until, "I should get going, then," Marvin sighed. Whizzer couldnt help but notice there was a bit if disappointment in his tone.

"Wait."

"What?" Marvin stoped mid step.

"You came here for some drinks, so let's drink."

"Just drinks?"

"Yes, _just drinks_. We can turn on the basebal game too, should be an interesting match and it might help your pride."

"I didn't think you would be into baseball."

"I'm not _that_ gay, Marv."

"That's not what I-" he cut himself off, the look in Whizzer's eues made it clear he was just trying to mess with Marvin, "...nevermind."

"So what do you say?"

He debated it for a moment. Thinking back to his wife, Trina, at home then glancing at Whizzer. "Yeah, but no baseball. I hate it," he stated. Whizzer laughed.

"Alright just let me get changed."

"Is that necessary?"

"I'm astonished you even asked." All Whizzer got in reply was an eye roll. "Go on, get out," he made shooing motion with his hands.

"Fine, fine," Marvin walked out of the room. He walked over to the bar and sat down surveying his surroundings. The kitchen was sparse with a small oven, microwave and fridge. There were barely enough utensils for one person but a large number of wine and shot glasses. On the counter is a small decorative dish with several objects inside objects. Keys, coins, trinkets, an emergency sewing kit.... a carton of cigarettes? Marvin didn't think he was the type to smoke. Just then, a door opened.

"Ready for those drinks?" Whizzer was dressed much more casual outfit. Marvin admired how he looked in a loose cardigan and tight jeans, for research of course.

"I was ready 10 minutes ago."

"Hah, funny." He moved into the kitchen and open a cabinet that seem to be detacated to only liquor. "Any request?" he made an infomercial style gesture at cabinet, "I've also got some beer in the fridge."

"I'll take a beer, thanks,"

Whizzer scoffed, "One beer comming up, Mr. Straight man," he opened the fridge and Marvin tried to ignore the other man's reaction to his drink choice. Whizzer placed 2 beers in front of him and he shot him a questioning look.

Shrugging he replied, "In my experience 1 usualy means two, 2 usualy means 4 and 3 mean go ahead and bring the whole case."

"Sounds like you know some pretty heavy drinkers."

"Well, I used to." For a second the voice of the young man seemed to loose his usual joking tone and Marvin wondered if he had said something wrong, but no. Whizzer was smirking at him again. He put together a fancy drink with a lot dramatic movements and Marvin laughed when winked at him after nearly dropping the glass cup. Marvin's eyes drifted back to the dish.

"Do you smoke? I didn't think you would be the type," he asked.

For a second the photographer looked confused, he followed Marvin's gaze to the box. "I used to. I started before I even went to college."

"Wow, rebel."

"I guess you could say I was." In a smooth motion, Whizzer hopped over the counter so that he was next the older man. He hopped onto the other stool, grabbed his drink in one carefully manicured hand and flashed his ever present confident smile at his guest. Said guest was marveling at the man before him and his lean arms and deep brown eyes and how had thought this was ment to be anything but a hookup? He blinked and his thoughts began to clear.

"Show off," he snorted. Whizzer laughed and it seemed like the tension from the earlier... _incident..._ had finally left them alone.

"So, what about you Marv? What were you in high school? Jock, teachers pet, goodie two shoes?" he punctuated the last guess by bumping his shoulder.

"Teachers pet, yes but I was not one to play be the rules either. Nothing could get in the way of what I wanted, well, that was until my girlfriend got pregnant then my life became all about him."

Whizzer nearly choked, "You have a _son_?"

"Yeah, Jason his around 10 years old"

" _Jesus_ , Marvin."

"Did I not mention that either?"

"No, you did not," he laughed and downed that last of his drink.

"So, if you dont smoke anymore, why do you keep the box?" Marvin asked, avoiding the silence that was likely to set in.

"Well, in my softmore year of college I bought this with the intention of it being the last cigarettes I ever bought and I enlisted the help of my closest friend to make sure it would be. I kept it because I still have 3 left."

"I have to say that is pretty impressive," he admitted. Whizzer smiled at him in thanks.

The pair spent the rest of the evening exchaning stories and sharp remarks. They found they had made a good match. Marvin was glad to find someone to joke around with and Whizzer was glad to find someone he could actually talk to. Needless to say, they made plans to see eachother again before the night was over.  



	3. Braking Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say a quick thank you to the people who commented on the intro, you guys are so nice!!

Marvin and Whizzer met up quite a few times afterwards (Whizzer even went to the Feldman's New years party). They actually enjoyed each other's company despite how often the bickered. In fact, that was probably why they worked so well both had a good sense of humor and never backed down from a fight. They "fit like a glove" as Whizzer often liked to say.

Speaking of Whizzer, to his surprise, he enjoyed having Marvin around just to share a few drinks and some heated words for longer than he expected. Though he'd never say it, he was rather lonely. The only people he had contact with were one night stands, his old friend from college, Cordelia, and her lover, Charlotte (who he thought was probably the most badass person he had ever met, being a gay black female doctor and all). As much as he loved Charlotte and Cordelia he only got to see them about once a month and wasn't like he could just strike up a conversation with one of the guys he went home with. That could lead to him breaking some rules he made what felt like ages ago. The same ones he had told Marvin about the night of their little mix-up:  
1\. "Never ware anything you wouldnt be caught dead in" (Only show the best side of yourself)  
2\. "Never date closeted men" (Don't risk messing up someones life)  
3\. "Never fall in love" (Never give someone the chance to hurt you)

And he never wanted to brake them. Whizzer hoped that he wouldn't mess their arangment up, like he believed he had done in other important relations.

Marvin was also enjoying his new found friendship. The young photographer's wit, charm and overwhelming energy bringing him one step closer to the perfection he craved. However, there was still something missing in his life, in his relationship with Whizzer. A level of passion and intamacy he craves, but only ever got glimpses of when Whizzer pretended to flirt with him or on in that fateful moment when they kisses. Oh, that kiss. Marvin could not seem to get it off his mind. It distracted him from his work, lured him into sleep and woke him up in the morning. He wanted to feel it again. He knew that much was true no matter how many times he tried to convince himself it wasn't, that he was 100% straight. Marvin tried to push down his attraction, he tried to spend more time with Trina and playing with his chess-loving son to distract himself. When he felt as if he had managed to dispel his desire he called Whizzer up as one final test of his straightness. He would make it though the night without so much as hugging him, and then he could go home, a proud heterosexual man.

Marvin dialed Whizzer's number.

Inside his small apartment Whizzer hard his phone ringing. He groaned in annoyance as he was right in the middle of in morning routine and did not want to be interrupted. None the less, he walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom where his phone sat on the dresser blaring pop music. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, Whizzer. I just wanted to ask if you would like to see a movie with me," as soon as Marvin said this he relised how much this sounded like a date. Immediately, he flushed and tried to fix the tone, "Only because I need to screen it before I let Jason see it and Trina hates this type of film." _Smooth._

"Sounds good, Marv. So where will we be viewing this movie?" Whizzer asked while he picked out the days outfit.

"I was thinking your place, if thats alright with you?" Marvin hated how fast his heart was beating.

"Prefect," he said without hesitation, "see you around 8:00?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then. Bye"

"Bye bye, Marvin" with that he hung up the phone. He chuckled to himself, never in his wildest dreams did he picture himself staying home on a Friday night to watch movies with a friend. Marvin was just.... _special_ he supposed.

Whizzer caught himself looking dreamily into the mirror. He groaned, "This asshole better not make me fall for him."

***

Marvin gave Trina a short kiss as a goodbye and got in his car. The tension between them had lessened since he began spending time with Whizzer. He was less frustrated and this ment he was more patient with her and Jason.

In less time than he would it expect on a Saturday night in New York, Marvin arrived at Whizzer's apartment. He knocked on the door and immediately the sounds of footsteps could be heard from the other side. Marvin watched as the pened the door revealing familiar over dressed man.

"Hey, Marv, come on in." The two made their way over to the couch. "So, what are we watching?"

"Its this horror movie called House Of Wax," Marvin replied.

"Ugh... isn't that the one with creepy wax museum?" It seemed obvious to Marvin that the young man was not looking forward to watching the movie.

"That would be the one. Why, are you scared already?"

"Of course not," Whizzer scoffed, "I'm not easily scared."

"I once saw you jump because you set down a glass too strongly."

"I might be jumpy but I'm not easily scared. There's a difference. "

"I'll believe it when I see it," Marvin set up the movie, pressing play once he sat down. He made certain to keep as far away from him as possible. Unfortunately for him the couch was small, unlike the two of them. Meaning that if either one one of them leaned a but too far they would close the gap. Marvin could not help but keep stealing glances at the man. He was, as dressed in tight clothes, this observation reminded him of the rules Whizzer had told him about all those months ago. And just like that he was thinking about the kiss again.

Marvin forced his attention back to the movie, he managed to keep it there for a while. Assisted by Whizzer's occasional sarcastic comments. He thought that he might actually make it though the night without incident. He was, of course, wrong. Something caused Whizzer to jump slightly and he instinctively grabbed onto Marvin who felt his heart speed up. He tried to

"Sorry, what that too queer for you?" Whizzer jokes while adjusting his position.

"N-no," Marvin splutters, he has something to prove.

He is once again graced by Whizzer's playful smile as he leans next to Marvin and says, "Good."

This how they spend the rest of the movie, Marvin stiff as a board and Whizzer leaning on him casually. The supposed straight man of the two felt as if the ther was trying to mess with him. And he was partly correct but the other was also motivated by the urge for human contact. Whizzer was touched starved and he felt as if the mood had been perfectly set for this exchange. He was planning on not going further than this with Marvin, after all, he had rules in place for a reason. Marvin on the other hand was finding it harder to stick with his ideals as the night went on. The feeling of Whizzer's warm body against him was taking up a lot of room in his mind. _Maybe,_ _maybe_ _just this once it would be ok to... expirement_ he thought, _I'm sure that Whizzer feels the same so maybe it would be alright. Then they could all_ _just_ _go back to the way things_ _were_ _before. Yeah, everything will be fine._

Soon after Marvin came to this thought the movie was over and Whizzer was already getting up to give him his CD back. The absence of him cause Marvin to forget about why he had scheduled this meeting in the first place. He knew now what he truly wanted.

Whizzer was not happy that the night was already over but nonetheless started to walk Marvin to the door. Something he did every night despite how small the distance. He noticed Marvin had been very quiet all night. In typical Whizzer style he opened to make a joke about his observation when Marvun turned to him, grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him. Now it was his turn to surprise Whizzer. For a moment Marvin had what he wanted and the world felt bright and all his own but soon enough, it was over.

Pulling away sharply Whizzer hissed, "What The Fuck, Marvin." His voice was low and his eyes darted around as if he feared that somehow they had been seen committing this immoral act. "You have a wife, a fucking kid."

"What did I read you wrong again? Because to me it seemed you wanted this too," Marvin replied in an attempt to flirt.

"Oh, please, don't flatter yourself," Whizzer scoffed, "Even if I did, you can't do this to them."

"They won't find out,"  he leaned closer.

"How can you be so sure this won't blow up in your face?"

"Why can't you just trust me," in reply all he got was an eye roll. "Fine, if you want me to leave I'll leave but remember, I always get what I want," he said but made no movement towards the door.

Whizzer glanced back to the open door of his cold room, then back to Marvin's warm lips. _Well, I guess every rule has its exception_ , he thought. "Fine. Stay, you asshole." With that he closed the gap between them. Together they stumbled into the bedroom.

By the time they were done and Marvin was hurrying home Whizzer already knew that this was not the last time that this would happen. He could tell from the way Marvin had looked at him and the warm buzz that still filled his room. The experience was completely different to anyone he had ever been with before because he _knew_ Marvin. He _liked_ Marvin. Even if he had no idea what he was doing at first, Whizzer had no problem showing him how it's done. This time, or the next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned to mention the rules in chapter one but I messed up whoops


End file.
